


fundywastaken one shots!

by transbuck



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Domestic Fluff, M/M, One Shot Collection, Pining, Roommates
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-11
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-15 12:42:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28688862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/transbuck/pseuds/transbuck
Summary: im not sure how to summarize this but! this here fic is for any fundywastaken one shots i write! enjoy :D
Relationships: Clay | Dream/Floris | Fundy
Comments: 17
Kudos: 131





	fundywastaken one shots!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hallo fellow fundywastaken shippers! since i for one am sick of all the angst in this tag, ive decided to start doing a collection of fluffy fwt one shots! this one was requested by an anon on tumblr who said "fwt roommates au. They just vibe 🤝"  
> if you have any fwt fic requests, whether theyre as simple as just "roommates au" or as complex as you having the entire plot already thought up in your head, please send it in an ask to my tumblr, @dilfbursoot! id say to also leave a comment here, but its muchmuch easier to keep track of requests if theyre in my tumblr inbox, so please only send requests there!  
> now, enough blabbering. like i mentioned, you can find me on tumblr @dilfbursoot. enjoy the fic!!

Perhaps Dream is just not meant for the life that having a roommate gives someone.

It’s not like he doesn’t _like_ his roommate. Fundy is perfectly polite. He’s easy to talk to. He’s smart. He’s absolutely hilarious, without even meaning to be. And worst of all? He’s pretty. So, unbelievably pretty.

Dream hadn’t _meant_ to develop feelings for his roommate. It just sort of… Happened. Entirely without his permission or knowledge.

He’s forced out of his thoughts when a sharp elbow pokes against his side. He yelps and jumps away from the sudden appendage.

“Sorry, sorry,” Fundy says, an apologetic look written all over his face as he enters the bathroom. “I need to brush my teeth and saw the door was open and figured it was available. I can go wait if you need me to!”

Dream blushes for no discernible reason at all. He mentally curses at himself before shaking his head. “No, it’s fine! I’m just finishing brushing my hair, I won’t be long at all.”

Fundy smiles broadly at him before stepping closer and grabbing his toothbrush. Dream curses at himself in his head again. There is no reason Fundy should be so endearing right now. Absolutely none at all. Dream really needs to get a grip.

They soon fall into a comfortable silence after that. Dream, taking longer than it really should to brush his hair in order to stay in close proximity. Fundy, focusing on brushing his teeth. There’s something about it that feels so painfully domestic and intimate that causes something in Dream’s chest to tighten. He dutifully ignores that feeling in favor of stealing glances at Fundy in the mirror.

After a little while longer, Fundy leans over the sink and spits into it. He washes his toothbrush off and puts it back in its place before looking up at Dream, a mischievous twinkle in his eyes. “I thought you weren’t going to take long?” he asks teasingly. He doesn’t give Dream a chance to respond, walking out of the room before he can even open his mouth.

Dream decides to curse himself again for being so damn obvious. This time, he decides to do it out loud.

Later on during the day, Fundy announces he’s going to cook lunch for the pair. Dream always finds himself rather excited whenever Fundy offers to cook. He tells himself it’s just because he finds cooking rather boring and is grateful for any way out of it, but really, it’s because Fundy is so unbelievably endearing when he’s focusing on things. Something about the way Fundy can get lost in a task if he’s given the chance to always seems to make butterflies float around in Dream’s stomach. Despite how annoying that fluttering feeling is, Dream can’t help but chase it, always trying to find excuses to be in the kitchen at the same time as Fundy.

Dream’s excuse to stay in the kitchen today is that he’s putting the dishes away in their proper spots. Only he’s not really doing that. He keeps getting distracted by Fundy humming to himself. In fact, he’s gotten so distracted that he’s stopped trying to look like he’s putting dishes away at all. Instead, he just stands there, leaning against the counter behind Fundy, holding a plate in his hands, and staring dumbly. So, so dumbly.

At some point, Dream can’t help but start spacing off. He can never quite help getting lost in little fantasies about Fundy whenever they’re in the same room together. Dream has this running fantasy of them being in a relationship together in his head that he adds onto in his head whenever he gets the chance. While he’s desperately lost in thoughts of soft kisses and being held tightly, the plate he had been holding slips out of his hands and shatters on the floor, causing Fundy to yelp and jump in surprise and causing Dream himself to flinch.

Fundy sets a hand on his chest, breathing heavily, and looking down at the shattered plate before looking back up at Dream. “Are you okay?” Fundy asks incredibly gently, and, well Dream is only human after all. He can’t help but melt. Dream blinks slowly at him, not quite managing to form any words, no matter how hard he tries. After a moment, Fundy says, “Dream?”

Dream coughs a little and nods, his cheeks flushed. “Yeah, sorry, I’m fine, are you okay?”

Fundy squints at him for a moment before turning back to the food he’s cooking. “Yes, I’m fine. Can you watch the food while I sweep that up, please?”

Dream shakes his head and carefully exits the kitchen, opening up a nearby closet to grab the broom and dustpan. “No, no, you keep cooking, I’ll clean it up. I _am_ the one who dropped it after all!”

Fundy turns his head to look back at Dream, his head tilted. “Alright. Thank you,” he says with a soft smile.

Dream blushes and ducks his head as he starts sweeping up the broken porcelain. There is absolutely no reason such a gentle smile should send his head spinning so much. “No problem,” he finally manages to croak out.

As the day starts coming to a close, Dream decides to settle in on the couch to watch some trashy television in order to relax, his feet kicked up on the coffee table. Fundy had long since gone into his room, to do… Whatever it is that Fundy does. Dream knows Fundy enjoys coding, and he’s rather good at it too. He imagines that’s what Fundy’s off doing. Dream imagines what it might be like if he was allowed inside his “coding sanctuary” (at least that’s what Dream likes to call it. He likes the way Fundy snorts and rolls his eyes whenever Dream calls it that). He imagines laying on Fundy’s bed as he works, watching him lovingly. He also imagines trying to distract Fundy with soft kisses pressed against every piece of bare skin he can reach. He finds he quite likes the idea.

At some point, Fundy finally exits his room and comes out into the living room. Dream just barely glances over at his messy-haired, tired-eyed roommate, feeling something twist in his stomach. He quickly glances back to the television in the hopes that Fundy doesn’t catch him blushing.

Fundy sits down on the couch next to Dream with nothing but a quiet groan. Dream glances over again with a slightly concerned frown, watching as Fundy grimaces to himself and rubs the back of his neck. Dream clears his throat before speaking softly, “Are you okay?”

Fundy laughs and smiles crookedly. “I’m just fine,” he says. “Just spent a little too long hunched over my desk, y’know?”

Dream smiles sympathetically. He knows that feeling. “I hear ya,” he says.

“So, what are you watching?” Fundy asks, his hands tapping a happy little beat on his lap.

Dream watches the other fondly, folding his arms behind his head to try and pretend to be as casual as he can. “Gotta be honest, I have no idea. I just kinda turned on the TV and randomly chose a channel.”

Fundy laughs, and it’s a light, airy sound that makes butterflies flap angrily in Dream’s stomach. Then, Fundy rolls his eyes playfully, and Dream swears he could explode. It’s far from the first time Fundy’s done it, but it still makes something in Dream burst into a million tiny little pieces. Dream clears his throat before speaking again. “You can change the channel if you’d like, though.”

Fundy smiles softly and shakes his head. “No, that’s okay. I just like watching stuff with you.”

And, wow. Doesn’t that just make Dream melt inside? He’s not quite sure what to say, so he settles on saying, “I like watching stuff with you too.” Fundy smiles broadly, clearly pleased with that response, and Dream smiles right back.

They fall into a comfortable silence after that, Fundy watching the show intently, and Dream watching Fundy fondly. Dream tries his best to focus on the television, he really does, but the man sitting next to him is just far too captivating for him to focus on anything else. And he supposes he quite likes that feeling. He likes feeling so unbearably in love that he can hardly stand to think about anything else. His friends make fun of him for it all the time, but he doesn’t mind all that much. He’s not sure if he even has a sliver of a chance with Fundy, but he’s perfectly content with that. Feeling in love makes him feel alive, after all.

Dream is pulled out of his thoughts after a while by a sudden pair of legs being set in his lap. He jumps a little in surprise, looks down, and then looks over at Fundy, cheeks flushed and eyebrows furrowed in confusion.

Fundy smiles and tilts his head a little, “This is okay, right?” he asks softly.

Dream pauses for a moment as he thinks about it before nodding. He sets a hand on Fundy’s ankles to keep his legs there. “Yeah. This is nice.”

Fundy smiles widely at him before turning to focus back on the show that’s playing again. Dream smiles, feeling himself melt a little. He rubs Fundy’s ankles mindlessly and settles into the couch more. As great as it would be to know if Fundy loves him back, life is nice enough as it is, living with one of his closest friends and being in love more and more with each passing day.


End file.
